Presage
by DancingWithPeacocks
Summary: OO: This was his gift.


Title: Presage

Author: Solarbaby

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Power Rangers is owned by Disney. But a girl can dream, right?

Notes: Some of these parts make references to some fanfiction's that I'm currently working on. This is my first, so be nice. And reviews are always welcome.

Spoilers: This is set right before Operation Overdrive begins.

-

_Presage: (v) be a sign or warning of (an imminent event); (n) an omen or portent_

When he slept he saw that which no one else saw. Saw images of what was, is and could be. He saw what could have been. What should have been. Images turned and twisted in his mind. This was his gift. But the could haves and should haves were easy to differentiate from reality. Of course, in the beginning he didn't know that they were real. But in time he came to know. But only he would know. No other. Because for all he knew, others would write it off as fabrication. As the work of an overactive imagination. So he slept silently and saw.

He saw the union of the falcon and the crane that hadn't been but could one day be.

He saw their offspring, the eagle, who would have one day taken over her godfather's place of the red dinosaur.

He saw a child, brought to safety in a new world, his red blanket the only memento.

He saw a true love, broken apart by time itself.

He saw a darkness start to push its way across the world, only to be pushed away by The Light.

He saw a man holding a pink crystal, hoping that the color that gave him so much pain would never be used.

He saw two teenage boys, hunting for the identities of six heros, never knowing how close they were to the truth.

He saw a woman who was once dressed in yellow, finding her big brother wolf after 3000 years apart, in a sibling relationship that never occurred. She wore the pterodactyl well.

He saw a man who wore red find his sister after losing her as a child, only to find one of his greatest enemies as well.

He saw power and those who wielded it.

But he never saw himself.

Until now.

Tonight he saw like never before. He saw a number of possibilities in those few hours. Possibilities giving him both pain and hope.

He saw a future where his father dressed in red. In that future, he stood on the sidelines and watched as his father sacrificed everything to defeat his enemies.

It was in that future that he buried his father.

Some of the futures he witnessed started out like that, but in most futures he was the one wearing red.

And those futures varied. In one of those futures, he saw himself standing by the side of a woman who reeked of evil. He, himself, was stained by evil as he fought with his father and former teammates. The pain of his father's mistrust wracked him.

He saw a future where he and taken on the mantle to late. Everyone was gone. Taken out in a battle that destroyed a portion of his home. He stood before his enemies with a rage that he had never felt before. Rage at his enemies for killing those he cared about, at his father for sending him away when his all began, and at himself for never realizing that something was going on.

With all the futures that he saw, with all the pain and anger, he also saw love.

He saw his relationship with his father grow. Realization struck him as he noticed where he got his stubborn streak from.

He saw himself love a woman dressed in pink as they fought side by side.

He saw himself love a woman who was protected by the moon and lived inside a tree.

He saw himself love a woman who he had fought against, defending the world.

He saw himself love a woman with blonde hair who was formally evil. A prophecy had said that she would one day take her mother's place, but things changed.

He saw all the hopes and failures. He saw all the children and all the love. And he saw the betrayal. He felt his soul being torn in two.

Within it all, however, he saw a perfect future. A future where he saved lives and lost no one. Where he had love and felt complete. He stood by his father and friends. They trusted him.

He had it all.

But when he woke up all this information that he had procured, all this knowledge that he had obtained, faded into obscurity as though it was never there.

Until one day, Mackenzie 'Mack' Hartford awoke to wonder when his life would become exciting, like in the heroes of the books that he read, never knowing the events that would happen that day would lead into a veritable cornucopia of possibilities. That many possible futures sat before him, opening to him that very day. Not all with happy endings, but all of which were exciting. Which was exactly what he wanted.

Right?


End file.
